The present disclosure relates generally to portable furniture. In particular, portable furniture configured to be easily assembled and disassembled are described.
Many events, such as trade shows, conventions, receptions, and other large gatherings, require large amounts of seating and table space. Often, these events are hosted at venues that use portable furniture to satisfy this need. In many cases, hosting an event requires transporting and setting up hundreds of portable seats and tables to prepare for the event. When unused, this portable furniture is often transported to a remote storage facility and stored until needed again. There exists a need for portable furniture that improves on existing portable furniture solutions by being easier to set up, disassemble, and store.
Furniture often falls within one of three categories: foldable or stackable furniture; flat pack or kit furniture; or fixed furniture. Furniture in each of these categories are most often inefficient to store, difficult to transport, difficult to set up, and inconvenient to remove from events.
Fixed furniture is generally non-adjustable and purchased in a fixed form. Fixed furniture is designed to remain in that fixed form for its useful life. Because fixture furniture is not designed to be readily assembled and disassembled, it is ineffective as a portable furniture solution.
Flat pack or kit furniture is designed for users to assemble prior to use. Many examples of flat pack or kit furniture items are sold by IKEA®. While these items are efficient to store prior to assembly, they are not designed to be disassembled or adjusted for transport once assembled. Accordingly, flat pack and kit furniture lacks the portability and efficient storage capabilities required of an effective temporary or portable furniture solution.
Foldable and stackable furniture, while being designed for portability, is hampered by design limitations that hinder its effectiveness as a portable furniture solution. For example, foldable and stackable furniture is not typically configured to be disassembled, and thus fails to maximize storage and transport efficiency when not being used.
Further, many current examples of temporary furniture employ a Spartan, utilitarian design. Accordingly, known temporary furniture examples are generally considered drab, unexciting, unappealing, and unsuitable for hosted venues. As a result, there exists a need for furniture that is portable while also aesthetically pleasing.
Many conventional portable furniture items have limited strength, rigidity, and stability. There exists a need for portable furniture items with improved strength, rigidity, and stability.
Thus, there exists a need for portable furniture that improve upon and advance the design of known portable furniture options. Examples of new and useful portable furniture items relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.